1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-297472 is known as a configuration for mounting a shielded wire to a device.
The connector of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-297472 is molded with a shield layer of a shielded wire, on an end of which an I-shaped terminal fitting extending in the same direction as an extending direction of the wire is mounted, connected to a bracket (connecting member) made of metal via a sleeve. The connector is mounted by mounting the bracket on a shield case of a device.
Although the terminal fitting has an I-shape extending in the same direction as the extending direction of the wire in patent literature 1, a case is also conceivable where it is desired to use an L-shaped terminal fitting extending in a direction perpendicular to the extending direction of the wire. In this case, if the above bracket is used, shielding cannot be performed only by the bracket since a molded area is larger on the terminal fitting side than on the bracket side and the configuration of the connector may become complicated to shield this part.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a connector capable of performing a shielding function by a simple configuration.